Shades Of Love
by BreakingDamn
Summary: Super Junior : Eunhae - Yewook Cette histoire commence par il était une fois. Parce que toutes les histoires commencent comme ça. C'est la fin qui n'est jamais la même. Il est toujours une fois, mais il suffit d'une seule petite fois, pour que tout change. Une seule minuscule fois, une seule petite seconde. Il était cette fois.
1. Prologue - Il était une fois

Cette histoire commence par il était une fois. Parce que toutes les histoires commencent comme ça. Il est toujours une fois. Il était une fois où il a rencontré quelqu'un, il était une fois où il a disparu. Il était une fois, et il a bien cru que c'était la dernière.

Il est toujours une fois, mais ce n'est jamais la seule. Tout commence toujours de cette façon. Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Il est toujours une fois, toutes les histoires commencent comme ça. C'est la fin qui n'est jamais la même. Il était une fois, et il vécut détruit par la haine et la douleur qui l'habitaient.

Il est toujours une fois, mais il suffit d'une seule petite fois, pour que tout change. Une seule minuscule fois, une seule petite seconde. Et si à cette seconde, il n'avait pas fait ça, cette fois aurait été différente ?

Il était cette fois.

Pairing principal : DongHae x EunHyuk - EunHae

Pairing secondaire : YeSung x RyeoWook - YeWook

( Peut-être KyuMin, si je n'arrive pas à résister (a) )

"Now I know that there's a different way to die  
My body breathes  
Heart still beats  
But I am not alive" The Pretty Reckless

* * *

• Prologue

#Eunhyuk

* * *

Le noir, le noir complet et total. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à éteindre toutes les lumières et à lui fermer les yeux de force. Aussi noir que si toutes les lumières avaient éclaté après avoir entendu cette nouvelle. Comme si toutes les lumières avaient voulu tenir compagnie à son cœur. Sombre et détruit. Plus de lumière, pas même une petite lueur, rien, juste le noir, et le silence. Seulement brisé par la vie. Parce que tout le monde continuait de vivre. Tout le monde continuait d'avancer. Pas lui, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus.

Un coup frappé à la porte et il se renferma un peu plus sur lui même. Le visage dans l'oreiller, d'ordinaire baigné par ses larmes, mais ça c'était finit, il avait atteint le bout, il ne pleurait plus, il n'avait plus de larmes, plus aucune. Il ne répondit pas, de toute façon ils avaient l'habitude maintenant, pourquoi s'embêter à répondre ?

\- _Chéri.. Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu ?.. Ca fait trois jours que tu n'as rien mangé.._

Manger ? A quoi bon ? De toute façon tout était devenu fade, plus rien n'avait de goût. Toutes les saveurs avait quitté ce monde, alors manger ? Non merci. Il remonta sa couette jusqu'à disparaître complément. Comme si ça suffisait à ce qu'on l'oublie. Et il remit sa musique en route, comme si ça allait effacer sa douleur. C'était sa faute, il en était persuadé, il le savait. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas existé. Tout ça ne se serait pas passé de cette façon s'il n'avait pas été là. Il était le seul coupable, et il devait le payer.

Aujourd'hui il se leva. Pas qu'il en avait envie, pas qu'il se soit remit, non, simplement c'était la rentrée. Et bien que l'idée de retourner au lycée, et de voir tous ces visages hypocrites ne l'enchantait guère, il préférait y aller. Ses parents aussi avaient souffert de cette histoire, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore, alors il faisait un effort, pour eux. Il alla donc prendre une douche, espérant que peut-être ça le laverait aussi de cette souffrance, mais rien n'y fait. Il resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet d'eau, le visage levé vers ce dernier, les yeux fermés. Il voulait crier, pour faire sortir toute cette angoisse, il voulait hurler au monde à quel point il avait mal, mais il n'avait pas le droit. C'était ça, sa punition. C'était sa faute, alors il devait garder sa souffrance pour lui, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir existé ce jour là.

Une fois propre, du moins, physiquement, parce que son cœur et son cerveau, eux, n'avaient rien de propre, il alla s'habiller. Il enfila cet uniforme, pour la première fois. Ses parents avaient décidé de le changer de lycée, pour qu'il « oublie » et qu'il prenne un nouveau départ d'après eux. Comme si c'était possible. Comme s'il allait pouvoir vivre et faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé. C'était ridicule, il détestait cette façon qu'avaient ses parents de vouloir le faire aller mieux. Il ne pouvait pas aller mieux, et il ne le voulait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et il détestait cet uniforme. De toute façon il détestait tout, absolument tout. Comment il pourrait apprécier quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien n'avait de goût ni de couleur. Il détestait tout, et tout le monde. Mais l'uniforme.. C'était quoi cette façon de faire en sorte que tout le monde se ressemble ? La différence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne..

 _Oh comme il avait tord, il le savait, il en avait eut la preuve._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Je voulais admirer tes yeux

• Chapitre 1

# DongHae

* * *

 _1 an plus tard_

Une sonnerie, un bras qui sort de la couette et un réveil qui atterrit dans le mur. Voilà comment s'était passé le réveil de DongHae, heureusement pour ce pauvre appareil qu'il avait la peau dure, sinon il ne serait plus ici depuis longtemps. Le brun se tourna sur le dos et passa ses deux mains sur le visage pour se réveiller un peu plus, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il se décidait enfin à se redresser en s'étirant et à se lever. Il n'était pas particulièrement de mauvaise humeur le matin, mais aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée, et après ces quelques jours de vacances, il devait réapprendre à se coucher à une heure raisonnable pour que la sonnerie de son réveil ne l'agresse pas autant le matin.

Une fois bien réveillé, il se dirigeait dans la cuisine et se préparait un petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui débutait sa dernière année de lycée, et ses parents avaient enfin accepté de l'inscrire dans un nouvel établissement, plus proche de la ville. Il réclamait ça depuis déjà deux ans, mais ils le trouvaient encore trop jeune, puis finalement, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour cette année. Il irait dans un lycée à Séoul. DongHae était heureux de l'apprendre, et il s'était réjouit deux fois plus quand il avait apprit qu'il était inscrit dans le lycée d'un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfance; RyeoWook. RyeoWook était le fils d'une des amies de sa mère, ils s'étaient rencontrés quand ils n'avaient que 7 ans, et ils s'étaient tout de suite adorés. Ca faisait maintenant 11 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, mais ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs années, du fait que RyeoWook ait déménagé quand ils étaient au collège suite à une mutation de son père. Ils étaient bien sûr restés en contact, mais les mails et les coups de téléphone ne remplaceront jamais la chaleur d'une étreinte ou d'un sourire. DongHae se réjouissait. Il ne l'avait pas vu des vacances, voulant lui faire une surprise le jour de la rentrée, et bien que le secret était plutôt difficile à garder, il avait réussit. Mais aujourd'hui serait le premier jour de leurs retrouvailles, et cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il finissait son petit déjeuner et mettait sa vaisselle dans l'évier, _« Je ferai ça ce soir »_ se disait-il. Il se dirigeait donc vers sa salle de bain et entreprit de prendre une douche, qui finit de le réveiller complètement. Il restait sous l'eau chaude plus que de raison. Il avait toujours adoré ça, il pouvait penser tranquillement, au calme. Bien que maintenant qu'il vivait seul, tout son appartement était calme, mais l'eau chaude sur son corps lui faisait du bien et le détendait. Il se décida à sortir après de longues minutes, et attacha une serviette à ses hanches. Puis il se lava les dents, se sécha et s'habilla. Comment porter l'uniforme en ce premier jour ? La chemise rentrée ou sortie ? La cravate bien ajustée ou pas ? La veste fermée ou ouverte ? DongHae n'était pas du genre à absolument vouloir se faire remarquer, ni à vouloir absolument plaire aux gens, mais il aimait prendre soin de lui, et si en ce moment même, il était en train de se casser la tête pour savoir comment porter son uniforme, c'était plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il avait prit l'habitude d'activer plusieurs sonneries à cinq ou dix minutes d'intervalles, afin de pouvoir optimiser comme il le fallait son temps le matin. Même si, c'était vrai, la plupart du temps, il se mettait en retard parce qu'il ne respectait pas son « emploi du temps » personnel. Quand il vit l'heure, il se décida enfin. Il opta pour un style décontracté, chemise en dehors de son pantalon gris, et veste ouverte. Puis, après s'être coiffé, laissant tomber ses cheveux bruns sur son front et quelques mèches lui caresser le bout des cils, il alla chercher son sac et enfila ses chaussures. Il était fin prêt, et il était dans les temps. Ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand on connaissait sa capacité à tout retarder. Mais c'était la rentrée, et surtout, il allait voir RyeoWook.

Il sortit de son appartement et entra dans l'ascenseur. Il n'habitait qu'au deuxième étage mais pourquoi s'embêter à prendre les escaliers ? Après un tintement, les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit, de l'ascenseur, puis de l'immeuble. Une petite brise vint lui chatouiller le visage. Il faisait toujours bon début mars, c'était le genre de temps qu'il adorait. Il souriait, attrapait ses écouteurs et commença à avancer au rythme de la musique. Il avait la nette impression qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle journée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva enfin devant les grilles de son lycée. Il put voir un attroupement d'élèves, certains discutant entre eux et d'autres cherchant encore leurs noms sur les listes des classes. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un visage connu. Ce petit visage légèrement enfantin entouré de cheveux bruns. Il ne le vit pas, il se décida d'aller voir dans quelle classe il serait, puis de continuer sa recherche après, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Devant les listes, il cherchait son nom, Lee Ae-Sook, Lee Bon-Hwa, décidemment, ils étaient énormément à porter ce nom. Il continuait de vérifier et s'exclama :

 _\- Ah ! Ici !_

Lee DongHae, juste en dessous d'un certain Lee Dae-Jung et au dessus d'un autre Lee, HyukJae cette fois. Il sourit et s'éloigna de cet attroupement pour repartir à la recherche de RyeoWook. Il tourna la tête. Droite, puis gauche, puis derrière. Il ne l'apercevait toujours pas, puis il entendit son prénom, prononcé sous le ton de l'étonnement et de l'appréhension. Il se retourna.

 _\- C'est.. C'est bien toi ?_

 _\- Wookie !_ Il souriait. _C'est bien moi !_

Il n'eut presque pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le plus jeune lui fonça dessus et le serra contre lui. Une étreinte tellement forte qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer, mais peu importe. C'était le genre d'étreinte qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer recevoir, celles dans lesquelles on ressentait tout le manque et l'affection qu'on nous porte. C'était une étreinte que DongHae ne pouvait que rendre, lui-même comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir RyeoWook à ce moment précis. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un petit moment et se regardèrent, un énorme sourire accroché au visage de chacun des deux garçons.

 _\- Wook, tu nous présentes ?_ Demanda dans un sourire un petit brun.

 _\- Oui, pardon ! Les gars je vous présente DongHae, je vous en ai déjà parlé, vous savez mon ami d'enfance !_

 _\- Oh.. Celui pour qui tu ne voulais pas sortir le weekend pour pouvoir lui parler c'est ça ?_ Dit sur un ton moqueur un garçon plutôt grand et baraqué.

Le plus jeune rougit, et DongHae lâcha un petit rire, suivit de près par les deux autres garçons.

 _\- N'importe quoi !_ Répondit RyeoWook d'un air boudeur.

 _\- Fais pas cette tête Wook, on plaisante, tu le sais bien !_

 _\- Une plaisanterie c'est censé être drôle, m'enfin.. Passons, j'ai l'habitude avec toi Kangin !_

Il avait répondu d'un ton moqueur lui aussi, pour bien montrer qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais qu'il voulait quand même le remettre à sa place en quelque sorte. Le dénommé Kangin lui lança un regard mi-blasé mi-amusé pendant que DongHae se raclait la gorge pour rappeler sa présence. RyeoWook se tourna vers lui et s'excusa.

 _\- Pardon Hae ! Je te présente Kyuhyun, et celui qui se croit drôle là, c'est Kangin_

 _\- Enchanté, moi c'est DongHae !_ Il sourit et fit un signe de la main.

 _\- Ravi de te rencontrer DongHae. Je suis Kyuhyun, mais tu peux m'appeler Kyu, tout le monde m'appelle Kyu. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi._

Le garçon qui avait prit la parole souriait et DongHae lui trouvait déjà un air sympathique même si c'est vrai qu'en le regardant de plus prêt, il paraissait plus jeune et semblait avoir un côté légèrement sombre. Il tourna la tête vers Kangin qui sourit à son tour.

 _\- En effet, on a tellement entendu parler de toi qu'on a finit par se demander si notre petit Wookie n'était pas amoureux !_

RyeoWook le regardait d'un air blasé, et Kyuhyun ne réagit pas.

 _\- Roh, c'est bon les gars je plaisante !_ Il soupira. _Content d'enfin voir à quoi ressemble le fameux DongHae !_

A cette réflexion DongHae sourit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose à ce fameux Kangin, quand RyeoWook le devança et prit la parole.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Hae ?!_

 _\- Mes parents et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour que je puisse venir faire ma dernière année de lycée à Séoul. Je pourrais m'habituer à la ville avant d'entrer à la Fac –si toutefois j'y arrive-_

 _\- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras ! Mais.. Tes parents sont là aussi alors ?! Mais vous êtes arrivés quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Répond !_

DongHae lâcha de nouveau un petit rire et le regarda.

 _\- Je pourrais répondre si tu me laissais parler Wookie !_

 _\- Pardon, je suis tellement content de te voir !_

 _\- Moi aussi RyeoWook, vraiment._ Il étira ses lèvres d'un sourire franc, il l'était, heureux.

 _\- Vas y, je t'écoute._ Ajouta RyeoWook après lui avoir rendu son sourire.

 _\- Mes parents ne sont pas là, ils m'ont loué un petit appartement pas très loin d'ici._

 _\- Oh, tu vis déjà tout seul !_ S'exclama Kyuhyun.

 _\- Tes parents te font vachement confiance !_ Renchérit Kangin.

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai. On est plutôt proches, surtout avec mon père, et ils savent que je ne suis pas du genre à sortir tout les soirs et à négliger mes études._ Répondit DongHae en souriant.

 _\- Quelle chance !_ Dit Kangin.

DongHae sourit et continua.

 _\- Je suis arrivé au début des vacances, et je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je voulais te faire une surprise_

 _\- T'aurais pu me faire une surprise pendant les vacances !_

 _\- Si tu préfères je repars et je reviens aux prochaines vacances._ Se moqua DongHae.

 _\- Ah non ! Je t'ai, je te garde, pas question que tu t'en ailles !_

Le plus jeune attrapa le bras de DongHae et ajouta :

 _\- Tu es dans quelle classe ?_

 _\- A4_

 _\- Aaaaah, nul !_

 _\- Pas toi c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non.._ Il soupira.

 _\- C'est rien, on se retrouvera aux pauses._ Il lui sourit.

 _\- A4, c'est ma classe !_ S'exclama Kangin.

 _\- Ah oui ?_ S'étonna DongHae.

 _\- Ouep, d'ailleurs vu l'heure ça va pas tarder à sonner_

 _\- Kangin, tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de DongHae !_

 _\- Tu me connais !_ Ajouta Kangin sans oublier de lui faire un clin d'œil.

 _\- Justement oui._ Répliqua le plus jeune pour plaisanter.

Kangin allait répondre mais la sonnerie le coupa.

 _\- Allons-y RyeoWook, si on ne veut pas se faire massacrer par Mr. Yoon on devrait se dépêcher !_

Kyuhyun attrapa le poignet de RyeoWook et le tira derrière lui en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, tandis que ce dernier fit un signe de main à DongHae qui lui sourit. Puis Kangin commença à avancer en expliquant à DongHae comment fonctionnait son nouveau lycée. En réalité, rien de bien différent de son ancien établissement. Ils arrivèrent en classe et allèrent directement s'installer au fond. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà présents, ils avaient donc le choix. Le professeur non plus n'était pas arrivé. Mr. Jung d'après ce que lui avait dit Kangin, était un professeur très calme et plutôt cool. Il prenait toujours le temps d'expliquer correctement les choses et écoutait les élèves quand ils en avaient besoin. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des professeurs préférés de cette école. DongHae se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé dans sa classe.

Il posa des questions à Kangin, sur comment étaient les cours, et RyeoWook, ainsi que Kyuhyun. Il fut heureux d'apprendre que RyeoWook n'avait pas changé, il était toujours un élève discret qui ne se faisait pas remarquer, il était pareil qu'au collège. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait RyeoWook, s'il était devenu un de ces crétins prétentieux qu'il avait souvent vu dans son ancien lycée, il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Mais son petit Wookie n'avait pas changé, et ça le rassurait.

Kangin lui dit que également que Kyuhyun était plus jeune qu'eux, d'un an. Il avait sauté une classe et c'était un excellent élève en maths. Ils faisaient souvent leurs devoirs tous ensemble, et chacun s'aidaient dans les matières qu'ils connaissaient le mieux mais c'était souvent Kyuhyun qui aidait les autres, même si ces derniers ne voulaient pas abuser pour que le brun ne pense pas qu'ils soient amis avec lui simplement pour ça. DongHae posa d'autres questions et Kangin répondit. Le brun aimait bien le châtain. Il était sympathique, et sous ses airs de blagueur il avait l'air de pouvoir être sérieux et d'être quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. DongHae avait cette qualité de cerner facilement la personnalité des gens, et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

 _\- Pour l'instant tu n'as vu que Kyu et moi, mais d'habitude il y a SungMin avec nous_

 _\- SungMin ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est un garçon très sympa tu verras, il est super souriant, je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer._

Kangin allait ajouter quelque chose mais Mr. Jung entra au même moment. Il s'installa devant le tableau et posa ses affaires sur le bureau. Il passa son regard sur la classe comme pour reconnaître des visages, et comme Kangin l'avait dit plus tôt à DongHae, cette classe était la même que l'an dernier, et le seul nouveau c'était lui. Le professeur stoppa son regard sur le brun et sourit.

 _\- Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève parmi nous, tu veux bien venir te présenter à la classe ?_

Le professeur sourit et DongHae accepta poliment en se levant. Il rejoignit le devant de la classe et se tint droit, tant qu'à se présenter, autant faire bonne impression, n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lee DongHae, j'arrive de Mokpo, j'espère que/_

La porte s'ouvrit sans délicatesse, ce qui le coupa dans sa présentation. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la classe et DongHae y aperçut deux garçons. Un grand plutôt baraqué, les cheveux coiffés en crête, et l'autre un peu plus petit, les cheveux blonds platine. Le professeur les regarda et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche le blond lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle suivit du plus grand. Le blond regarda fixement deux élèves assis à la dernière table la plus au fond jusqu'à ce que les deux se lèvent et ramassent leurs affaires en vitesse afin d'aller s'installer ailleurs.

DongHae fronça les sourcils. Pour qui ils se prenaient ces deux là ? Non seulement ils arrivaient en retard en cours, le jour de la rentrée, ils entraient sans frapper, ils le coupaient en pleine présentation, ils manquaient de respect au professeur, et en plus, ils obligeaient les gens à changer de place. DongHae les fixait jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent de s'installer et regarda Mr. Jung. Il ne disait rien ? Vraiment ? Il crut rêver. Mais comme il était de nature à ne pas connaître sans juger, il se dit qu'ils avaient sûrement une raison d'être en retard et désagréables. DongHae était comme ça, il ne voulait voir que le bon côté des choses, et des gens. Et pour lui, il y avait toujours une explication valable à un comportement. Mr. Jung fit un petit coup de tête pour demander à DongHae de recommencer sa présentation. Le brun sourit en signe d'acquiescement et reprit.

 _\- Hum, donc je m'appelle Lee DongHae, je viens de Mokpo, j'espère qu'on s'entendra tous !_

Il sourit et se pencha en avant. Il l'espérait vraiment. Dans son ancien lycée il n'avait jamais eut de problème, et il espérait bien qu'il en soit de même ici. Le professeur le remerciât et lui dit de retourner à sa place. DongHae lui sourit, avança entre deux rangs jusqu'au fond de la classe et s'installa de nouveau à côté de Kangin. Puis Mr. Jung commença à présenter le programme de l'année. Les élèves baillaient, discutaient discrètement, ou écoutaient attentivement pour certains d'entre eux. Etonnement, pensa DongHae, Kangin était de ceux là, il écoutait avec attention les informations que donnait le plus âgé et prit même des notes, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

Puis DongHae tourna la tête et observa les élèves de sa classe. Il compta rapidement, treize filles pour quinze garçons. Les filles avaient toutes l'air assez similaire. Les cheveux longs et bouclés, châtains ou bruns. Seule une sortait du lot. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et courts, et elle arborait une coupe plutôt garçonne. Son visage était souriant. Sans son uniforme, certain devaient la prendre pour un garçon se dit DongHae. Il s'intéressa un peu à ce que dit le professeur quand il parla des examens. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année, c'est sur ses études qu'il devait se concentrer, pas sur les filles. Mais aussi discipliné et sérieux que pouvait l'être DongHae, une fois que Mr. Jung reprit son blabla sur les matières qu'ils allaient étudier, lui laissa de nouveau son regard se balader sur les élèves, l'arrêtant ce fois, sur les garçons.

Peu de garçons sur les tables de devant, seulement deux. Tous les autres étaient à l'arrière de la classe. Pas étonnant. Les filles étaient toujours plus sérieuses au niveau des études non ? Il détaillait certains garçons, puis regarda Kangin qui buvait toujours les mots du professeur. Décidemment, il étonnait vraiment le plus jeune. Il tourna enfin son regard vers les deux retardataires. Le plus grand des deux, qui était également très baraqué, était affalé sur sa table, ne se battant même plus contre le sommeil. Peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise nuit se justifiait pour lui-même DongHae. Le blond, lui, avait le visage fixé au dehors. Affalé sur sa chaise comme s'il était chez lui, il avait l'air de porter un grand intérêt au paysage, qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une sorte d'aura se dégageait de lui, et DongHae ne put détacher son regard du garçon. Il se pencha légèrement pour pouvoir entrevoir son visage mais il sentit soudain une vibration dans la poche de son pantalon. Il y glissa la main et jeta un coup d'œil au professeur avant de sortir discrètement son portable et de regarder son écran. Un message de RyeoWook. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'ouvrant.

 _« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là Hae ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir enfin. J'espère que Kangin ne t'ennuie pas trop avec ses blagues pourries, même si j'imagine que pour le moment il est en pleine concentration sur ce que dit le prof ! Tout se passe bien de ton côté ? »_

DongHae jeta de nouveau un œil à Mr. Jung avant de répondre.

 _« Moi aussi Wookie, je suis vraiment heureux. Ta bouille de petit garçon m'avait manqué ! En effet, Kangin est très concentré, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs ! En dehors de ça il ne m'ennuie pas, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil ! Tout se passe bien de mon côté, je m'ennuie royalement, mais ça se passe bien ! Et de votre côté, à Kyu et toi ? »_

 _\- C'est RyeoWook n'est ce pas ?_

DongHae sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de Kangin. Il tourna la tête vers lui et celui-ci s'excusa non sans un petit rire. DongHae acquiesça et lui demanda comment il avait pu le savoir.

 _\- C'était évident. RyeoWook nous a tellement parlé de toi, vraiment. Tu es l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et tu lui manquais vraiment beaucoup. C'est génial que tu sois revenu, comme ça il aura vraiment le sourire._

 _\- Il ne l'avait pas ?_

 _\- Si, mais pas totalement, il le perdait parfois. Mais maintenant que tu es là, il l'aura tous les jours !_

Le plus jeune sourit. Il ne voulait pas que RyeoWook perde le sourire à cause de lui, il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Ils étaient comme deux frères. Il sentit son portable vibrer au creux de sa main et lit de suite son message.

 _« YAH ! J'ai pas une bouille de petit garçon, je suis un homme, un vrai ! GRR !_

 _Sinon, ça se passe bien aussi, mais tout comme toi on s'ennuie ! Et, oui, Kangin est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil ! Quand on a un problème on peut vraiment compter sur lui. Bref, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »_

DongHae rit et Kangin le questionna du regard. Le brun lui montra le message et le plus vieux l'accompagna. DongHae répondit rapidement à RyeoWook puis rangea son portable et se décida à se concentrer réellement sur ce que disait son professeur. La matinée défila lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Heureusement que Kangin était là se disait DongHae, parce qu'il aurait pu mourir d'ennui sinon. Ils avaient d'abord eu mathématiques, puis Histoire, et les voilà perdu en plein milieu d'un cours de Coréen. DongHae avait des facilités dans cette matière, et Kangin n'était pas non plus mauvais, autant dire que de réentendre les bases parce que certains élèves ramaient les ennuyait mortellement. Mais enfin, la délivrance que tout élève attendait avec impatience. La sonnerie de midi. Les élèves s'apprêtèrent tous à ranger leurs affaires et à enfin partir déjeuner mais le professeur n'était visiblement pas de cet avis.

 _\- Je n'ai pas fais l'appel ce matin, je vais donc le faire maintenant._

Kangin soupira, ils étaient 28 élèves dans la classe, 28 noms et prénoms à entendre. Ce qui était très long quand on avait faim, et Kangin était affamé. Le professeur commença. Au nom « Hee Shin Dong », pas de réponse. Mr. Jung passa son regard sur la classe et s'arrêta sur le garçon à la crête avant de soupirer.

 _\- HEE SHIN DONG !_

Le jeune homme redressa légèrement la tête, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, puis il fit un signe de main à son professeur. Ce dernier soupira et reprit sa tâche. Il continua et prononça « Kim Young Woon ». Kangin leva la main, et DongHae le regarda sans comprendre.

 _\- Kangin c'est un surnom, c'est plus rapide, et je n'aime pas tellement mon prénom._

Il sourit et ils reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur le professeur. DongHae leva la main quand son nom eut été prononcé et attendit. Puis il regarda autour de lui. La fille un peu garçon manqué s'appelait Amber. Les deux garçons qui s'étaient installés devant s'appelaient respectivement Lee Hong Ki et Jung Yong Hwa. Ceux qui avaient été obligé de changer de place étaient Kim Bum et Kim Jong Hyun. Mr. Jung avait finit de faire l'appel depuis un petit moment quand DongHae se fit la remarque; il n'avait pas entendu son professeur prononcer le nom « Lee HyukJae » juste après le sien. Ce nom était pourtant noté sur la liste.. Soit, peut-être que ce HyukJae n'était finalement pas dans sa classe. Il se tourna vers Kangin qui le tirait légèrement par la manche pour lui faire signe de sortir de la salle et le suivit. Ils rejoignirent RyeoWook et Kyuhyun devant l'entrée de la cafétéria.

 _\- Toujours la même classe que l'année dernière Kangin ?_

 _\- Oui, pas de nouveau à part DongHae, et vous ?_

 _\- Pas de changement non plus_

 _\- Ca veut dire que Leeteuk et Heechul sont toujours dans votre classe ça.._

 _\- Oui.._ Dit Kyuhyun en lançant un regard entendu à Kangin. _Et vous, toujours Shindong et Eunhyuk ?_

 _\- Toujours._

 _\- Heu.._ Les coupa DongHae. _Je vois qui est Shindong, mais Eunhyuk ? Je n'ai pas entendu Mr. Jung appeler quelqu'un comme ça_

 _\- Oh, on discutait probablement à ce moment là,_ répondit Kangin, _mais tu l'as vu, c'est certain_

 _\- Certain ?_

 _\- Hm hm,_ il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement de tête, _Eunhyuk, c'est le blond qui a gentiment coupé ta présentation en presque défonçant la porte_

 _\- Oh.._

Kyuhyun ajouta quelque chose puis les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Une fois leurs plateaux remplis, ils s'installèrent à table, et un peu plus tard, un autre garçon les rejoignit.

 _\- Minnie, je te présente DongHae !_ Commença RyeoWook en souriant.

 _\- Ah, le fameux DongHae ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Je suis SungMin._

Il sourit, et DongHae lui rendit. Il sentait que cette année allait être géniale. RyeoWook et lui étaient de nouveau réunit, et il s'entendait plutôt bien avec les amis de celui-ci. SungMin ne fit pas exception. Il était souriant et avait l'air très proche de Kyu, apparemment ils se connaissaient depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Hae et Wook, ce qui expliquait tout. RyeoWook, lui, avait rencontré Kangin en arrivant à Séoul. Le plus vieux l'avait défendu contre des garçons de sa classe qui s'en étaient prit à lui. Plus facile de s'en prendre aux gens sans défenses et frêles comme RyeoWook, ils avaient trouvés une proie facile, mais dès que Kangin avait prit sa défense, RyeoWook n'avait plus jamais eut de problème avec eux.

Ils avaient rencontré Kyuhyun et SungMin en entrant au lycée. Il n'y avait plus de tables libres à la cafétéria, Kyuhyun avait donc demandé à Kangin et RyeoWook si ça les dérangeaient que son ami et lui s'installent à la leur. Dans un sourire franc et d'un ton joyeux, Kangin avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Depuis ce jour, cette table était comme la leur. Ils y mangeaient tous les midis. Faisant toujours en sorte de se dépêcher et qu'un d'eux arrive le premier pour être sûr d'avoir cette table. Et maintenant DongHae faisait parti de la bande. Ca le fit sourire et le rendit heureux. Dans son ancien lycée il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Quelques connaissances évidemment, mais des amis non. Il rentrait toujours manger chez lui le midi et ne sortait pas de classe pendant les pauses. Mais maintenant ce serait différent. A la fin de leur repas, ils déposèrent tous leurs plateaux et sortirent enfin prendre l'air. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement quand DongHae dit :

 _\- Où sont les toilettes ?_

 _\- Tu veux que je te montre ?_ Demanda RyeoWook.

 _\- Non non, indique moi seulement où c'est je me débrouillerai_

RyeoWook acquiesça et lui indiqua la direction. DongHae le remerciât et s'excusa avant d'y aller. Il passa aux toilettes puis se lava les mains et se les essuya. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit et vit un message de sa mère lui demandant comment se passait sa première journée. Il sourit et entreprit de répondre en retournant vers ses amis. Les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait devant lui et percuta quelqu'un. Son portable tomba et le sac de cette personne aussi. DongHae se baissa en vitesse, récupéra les deux et tendit le sac au garçon en relevant les yeux vers lui. Eunhyuk se tenait devant lui, le visage fermé et une expression indéchiffrable. N'affichant aucun sourire, il continuait de fixer DongHae. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps quand il vit les deux pupilles sombres qui le fixaient. Il continuait de tendre le sac et se pencha rapidement en avant.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois !_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ton regard me brûlait

• Chapitre 2

#DongHae

* * *

« Il continuait de tendre le sac et se pencha rapidement en avant.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois ! »_

Le blond le toisait de sa hauteur. DongHae sentait son regard posé sur lui et le dévisager. Il attendait un mot de la part du garçon et pendant quelques instants il crut qu'il ne répondrait pas. Puis il entendit enfin sa voix.

 _\- Redresse-toi._

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, ni même une demande. C'était bel et bien un ordre. La voix du blond n'avait rien d'amusée, ni même de sympathique. Elle était pleine de confiance et DongHae pouvait également y sentir une sorte de dédain. Il n'y fait pas plus attention et se redressa en lui adressant un sourire gêné.

 _\- Excuse moi encore une fois.._ Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

 _\- T'excuser ?_ Demanda le blond.

 _\- Oui,_ répondit DongHae, _pour t'avoir foncé dedans.. Je regardais mon portable alors je n'ai/_

 _\- La ferme._ Le coupa Eunhyuk.

 _\- P..pardon ?_

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications, ni même de tes excuses._

 _\- M..Mais je.._

 _\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer, t'as un problème de compréhension ou bien t'es juste attardé ?_

DongHae le regarda une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Pourquoi ce garçon lui parlait-il comme ça ? Il lui était seulement rentré dedans, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot ne daigna sortir. Il regarda le blond qui s'approchait de lui en le détaillant un peu trop longtemps au goût de DongHae.

 _\- Je vais te dire quelque chose le nouveau, et t'as plutôt intérêt à bien écouter parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois._

Il hocha timidement la tête.

 _\- Fais en sorte qu'on ne se croise plus. Parce que crois-moi que si j'ai encore le malheur d'avoir à supporter ta p'tite gueule tu vas le regretter._

 _\- Mais.. On est.._

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un regard d'Eunhyuk avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il continue de parler. Le blond ne s'attarda pas plus et reprit son chemin n'oubliant pas de bousculer DongHae au passage, Shindong et deux autres garçons lui emboitant le pas. Le brun respira enfin. Il avait, sans même s'en rendre compte, retenu sa respiration au regard que lui avait lancé le garçon. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner. Il avait une démarche assurée. Une main dans la poche et l'autre tenant négligemment son sac par-dessus son épaule, il avançait sans même prêter attention aux regards que les autres élèves lui accordaient.

Shindong, juste derrière, avançait d'un pas naturel et décontracté. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Et d'ailleurs, si DongHae avait pu détacher son regard du visage d'Eunhyuk rien qu'une seconde durant leur petite altercation, il aurait sûrement remarqué que Shindong souriait, comme si rien ne se passait devant lui. A ses côtés se tenaient deux autres garçons. L'un dont les cheveux bruns tombaient délicatement dans sa nuque, et l'autre, les cheveux plus courts, d'un châtain très clair, un peu roux reposant sur son front et ses tempes. Ils n'avaient pas réagit durant la petite scène mais DongHae ne s'en formalisa pas. Au croisement d'un couloir, le petit groupe disparu sous le regard du garçon qui n'avait cessé de les observer. Puis il se décida enfin à détourner les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eunhyuk s'était énervé de cette façon, pour une chose aussi idiote. Il avait presque eut peur que ça aille plus loin mais était rassuré que ça se soit finit d'une telle façon.

Cependant il se posait des questions. Eunhyuk ne l'avait visiblement pas reconnu alors qu'ils s'étaient vu plus tôt, peut-être qu'il ne le reconnaitrait pas une nouvelle fois. Il l'espérait, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que l'autre ne plaisantait pas, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne le recroise pas. Il repensait aux deux orbes sombres qui l'avaient fixé quelques minutes auparavant et ne put retenir un frisson. Elles étaient d'un noir profond, et DongHae avait pu y lire tellement de chose qu'il en était troublé. De la colère, du dégoût, mais aussi et surtout, une profonde souffrance. Il en était certain, derrière ses airs de grand dur, Eunhyuk était quelqu'un qui avait mal. Il s'étonna de ressentir une vague de tristesse l'envahir à cette idée. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, et il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, alors pourquoi DongHae se sentait mal pour lui ? Il se dit que ce devait être de la compassion. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son prénom. Il tourna la tête et pu apercevoir SungMin, le regard remplit de questions.

 _\- Ca va DongHae ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

 _\- Oui, oui, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu,_ il sourit pour le rassurer.

 _\- Tu es sûr ? Ca fait un moment que tu es parti alors on s'inquiétait.._

 _\- Pardon.. Il y avait du monde aux toilettes,_ expliqua DongHae

 _\- Ah.._

DongHae sourit de nouveau à SungMin et la sonnerie coupa court à leur conversation.

 _\- J'étais aussi venu te prévenir que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre_

 _\- J'entends ça,_ sourit DongHae _, allons y alors !_

 _\- Ma classe est par là, alors à tout à l'heure_

SungMin lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. DongHae finit de répondre au message de sa mère avant de rejoindre Kangin qui l'attendait plus loin. RyeoWook et Kyuhyun avaient déjà rejoint leur salle, Kangin et lui se dirigèrent donc vers la leur. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, DongHae s'arrêta. Il appréhendait. Si Eunhyuk était déjà arrivé et qu'il le reconnaissait ? Il ne savait pas comment le blond était capable de réagir et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'osait pas non plus jeter un œil dans la salle pour se rassurer, parce que s'il le voyait, ce serait pire. Kangin interrompit les pensées du plus jeune.

 _\- DongHae, tu viens ?_

 _\- Oui, oui, je te suis_

DongHae lui offrit un petit sourire, inspira un grand coup et entra enfin en classe sans lancer un regard à la table d'Eunhyuk. Kangin s'asseyait et DongHae s'installa à son tour. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers la table des garçons et soupira de soulagement quand il constata que les deux chaises étaient encore vides. Il arrêta cependant de respirer quand quelqu'un entra dans la classe. Ce n'était pas Eunhyuk, DongHae souffla, mais le blond pouvait toujours arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il en était conscient. Il répondit à Kangin qui lui posait une question et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui venait d'arriver.

La sonnerie de fin des cours annonça enfin la libération. Tout le monde commençait déjà à ranger sans même écouter le professeur qui donnait les leçons pour le lendemain. Kangin se leva rapidement suivit de près par DongHae et les deux garçons sortirent enfin de leur salle de cours. L'après midi avait été longue. Les cours n'en finissaient pas, et DongHae appréhendait toujours plus de revoir Eunhyuk. Mais celui-ci n'était pas réapparu depuis leur altercation, et étrangement DongHae voulait savoir où il était. Pendant la pause, il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé à RyeoWook et à ses nouveaux amis, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui si le blond était là, mais il ne l'avait jamais revu.

Kangin et lui rejoignirent leurs trois comparses et après s'être tous salués, Kyuhyun, SungMin et Kangin s'en allèrent de leurs côtés tandis que RyeoWook et lui prirent le chemin en direction de son appartement. RyeoWook avait tenu à voir où habitait son ami et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à DongHae d'être enfin un peu seul avec lui. Pas que les trois autres dérangeaient, mais ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et ils voulaient simplement se retrouver un peu rien que tout les deux, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ils discutèrent gaiement tout le long du chemin. Leur complicité d'antan retrouvée. Ils étaient heureux d'être à nouveau réunit et ils ne se privèrent pas de l'afficher. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble puis dans l'ascenseur et attendirent calmement que celui-ci arrive au deuxième étage. Une fois le petit tintement entendu, les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux garçons en sortirent. DongHae se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte et sortit ses clefs de son sac. Il ouvrit son appartement et invita son ami à entrer en lui emboitant le pas. Il retira ses chaussures et posa son sac dans l'entrée. L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Tout juste assez pour une seule personne. Le salon était petit et meublé simplement. Une télé était posée sur un meuble blanc vernis, faisant face à une petite table basse en verre devant laquelle un canapé noir attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne s'y installer.

RyeoWook laissa son regard aller dans la pièce. Son ami avait disposé quelques bibelots ici et là afin de donner un côté plus personnel à l'endroit. Une photo était également présente. Dans un petit cadre simple et noir, on pouvait voir un petit garçon d'environ dix ans, entouré de ses parents, le sourire aux lèvres. RyeoWook sourit en voyant cette photo qu'il connaissait parfaitement, se rappelant que DongHae l'avait affichée dans sa chambre dès qu'elle avait été prise. DongHae incita RyeoWook à s'installer et lui proposa à boire avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, deux verres à la main et s'installa aux côtés de son ami dans le canapé en lui tendant sa boisson.

 _\- Merci Hae_

 _\- Je t'en prie,_ lui répondit DongHae en souriant.

 _\- Aaaah,_ s'exclama RyeoWook après avoir bu une gorgée, _ça fait du bien_

 _\- Oui,_ sourit Hae, _et puis, la journée est enfin terminée, je n'en pouvais plus de tout ces cours !_

 _\- Ne te plains pas, tu as Mr. Jung, il est plutôt cool comme prof, pas comme ce Yoon, s'il pouvait nous étrangler il le ferait, j'en suis sûr !_

DongHae lâcha un petit rire et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il ne connaissait pas ce Mr. Yoon mais était plutôt reconnaissant de ne l'avoir encore jamais rencontré. D'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, il était dur et beaucoup trop strict au goût des élèves. Bien évidemment, en tant qu'élèves, ils ne pouvaient pas être objectifs, mais tout ceux qui étaient passés entre ses mains pouvaient se vanter d'en être sortit vivants. Il offrit un sourire un peu moqueur à son ami qui lui tira la langue. DongHae laissa quelque peu vagabonder ses pensées et elles se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers Eunhyuk. Il ne le connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils s'étaient parlé, l'altercation du midi n'avait rien d'une discussion. Eunhyuk avait parlé et DongHae s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Il tourna la tête vers RyeoWook et hésita un petit moment avant d'oser lui demander.

 _\- Dis moi Wook.. Tu connais Eunhyuk toi ?_

RyeoWook se raidit et resserra ses doigts sur son verre. Il tourna lentement la tête vers DongHae et le questionna du regard. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de comprendre alors il mit des mots sur ses interrogations.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?_

 _\- Pour rien.. Je me posais seulement la question.._

 _\- Hae, je te connais, ne me mens pas_

 _\- Je t'assure RyeoWook_

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non.._

 _\- Hae !_

Il avait haussé la voix, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter DongHae qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il reporta son attention vers la télévision, et se mit mentalement une claque. Il n'aurait pas dû demander ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en était douté. RyeoWook reprit d'une voix plus calme.

 _\- Hae, raconte-moi_

 _\- Ce n'est rien d'important Wook.._

 _\- S'il te plait_

On pouvait noter une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, ce qui acheva définitivement les défenses de DongHae. Il prit le temps de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le midi prenant soin de n'omettre aucun détail mais ne le regarda pas, gardant les yeux fixés devant lui. RyeoWook murmura quelque chose entre ses dents que DongHae ne comprit pas. Il tourna enfin la tête vers lui et lui posa une nouvelle fois la question.

 _\- Donc tu le connais ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment.._

 _\- Pas vraiment ?_

 _\- C'est compliqué_

 _\- Explique-moi_

 _\- Tout le monde le connait,_ soupira RyeoWook.

DongHae s'étonna légèrement mais se rappela vite tous les regards tournés vers le blond et son groupe à midi. Il osa une nouvelle question.

 _\- Pourquoi ?.. En plus, vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier.. Je veux dire, j'ai vu les regards que ce sont lancés Kyuhyun et Kangin quand Kyu a apprit que Shindong et Eunhyuk étaient toujours dans notre classe_

 _\- Ils ne sont pas fréquentables c'est tout_

 _\- Pas fréquentables ?_

 _\- Non_

 _\- Explique-toi_

RyeoWook posa son verre et hésita quelques secondes avant de se tourner complètement vers son ami. Il inspira et encra son regard dans celui de DongHae.

 _\- Fais simplement attention Hae, ne t'approches pas d'eux.._

 _\- RyeoWook, je ne les connais pas alors je ne vais pas les juger. Et je ne vais pas non plus les éviter sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables._

 _\- Toi et ta manie de.._ RyeoWook s'interrompit et sembla réfléchir avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers DongHae, _puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir.._

 _\- Merci Wookie !_ S'exclama Hae dans un sourire.

 _\- Hm.._ Il commença à raconter _. Shindong est entré au lycée la même année que nous. Il traînait toujours avec Leeteuk et Heechul, les deux garçons que tu as vus ce midi. Ils n'étaient pas méchants mais ils n'étaient pas non plus les plus sympathiques du lycée. Disons qu'il ne fallait pas les embêter sinon ça pouvait mal se passer, enfin surtout Shindong, mais en dehors de ça ils ne s'en étaient jamais pris à personne sans raison et restaient souvent juste tous les trois dans leur coin._

 _\- Et Eunhyuk ?_

 _\- J'y viens, j'y viens.. Au milieu de cette année là il y a eu un nouveau, il s'appelait Yesung. Il ne parlait à personne, il n'avait pas d'amis, et il n'en voulait pas. De toute façon tout le monde avait bien trop peur de lui. Il a un côté tellement froid et distant que peu de gens osent l'approcher, voir pas du tout. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé pour qu'il finisse par faire ami-ami avec les trois autres mais du jour au lendemain ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils restaient toujours tout les quatre et ne parlaient à personne. Je peux même te dire que depuis son arrivée au lycée, je n'ai entendu la voix de Yesung qu'une seule fois. Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeur sur eux. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient des délinquants qui avaient déjà commis des vols, qu'ils allaient souvent traîner en boîte ou qu'ils se servaient des filles pour leur propre plaisir avant de les jeter comme des malpropres. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Tu y crois toi ?_

 _\- Non.. Enfin.. Pas vraiment.. Je ne les connais pas après tout, et même en y réfléchissant bien, je ne les ai jamais vus faire pleurer une fille ou agir d'une façon pareille. Après, ils sont assez spéciaux alors peut-être que c'est vrai.._

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as dis qu'ils n'étaient pas fréquentables si tu n'y crois pas ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur eux, je ne leur ai jamais parlé et ça me va.. Mais, j'imagine que si des rumeurs courent sur eux certaines doivent être vraies.. Non ?.. Bref, venons-en à Eunhyuk, le sujet de tes interrogations. Il est arrivé l'année d'après, à mon entrée en première. Au début personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il ne parlait pas, restait dans son coin et ne répondait pas quand quelqu'un essayait d'engager une conversation. D'ailleurs personne ne sait rien de lui. Ni pourquoi il a changé de lycée, ni dans lequel il était avant. On ne sait pas où il vit, on ne sait pas dans quel collège il était. On ne sait absolument rien si ce n'est qu'il s'appelle Eunhyuk._

 _\- Rien du tout ?_ S'étonna DongHae.

 _\- Non, rien du tout. Donc comme je disais, au début personne ne l'avait remarqué, et petit à petit il a commencé à sortir du lot. D'abord il a commencé à répondre aux professeurs, il n'avait plus aucun respect pour personne. Du jour au lendemain on l'a vu arriver les cheveux décolorés. Puis il envoyait balader tous ceux qui essayaient d'entrer en contact avec lui et commençait même à être violent parfois._

 _\- Violent ?_

 _\- Hm hm. La première fois il a plaqué un garçon plus jeune contre un mur et lui a mit un violent coup de poing. Apparemment il lui avait manqué de respect, et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Puis au fur et à mesure il a commencé à s'en prendre à un peu tout le monde. Dès que quelque chose ne lui plait pas il le fait savoir. Autant dire que tout le monde l'évite au maximum et fait en sorte de ne pas avoir affaire à lui. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ils ont commencé à trainer ensemble lui et les autres, mais depuis ils sont plutôt craints dans le lycée. Surtout Eunhyuk._

 _\- J'imagine oui.._

 _\- Ils sont craints mais les filles sont folles d'eux._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui. Alors si jamais l'une d'elles arrive à s'approcher de l'un deux et qu'il est intéressé, ne te mets pas au travers.._

 _\- T'en fais pas pour ça RyeoWook.. Aucune de ces filles ne m'intéressent.._

RyeoWook le regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire. DongHae se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées. Alors Eunhyuk était ce genre de personne ? Il était pourtant persuadé du contraire. Il avait vu cette lueur dans son regard, et il avait reconnu cette souffrance. Il était sûr qu'Eunhyuk n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, il fallait juste l'aider à montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Il réfléchit à ce que venait de dire RyeoWook. Ils étaient craints, IL était craint. Mais les filles sont folles de lui. Ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. La plupart des filles qu'il connaissait avait un faible pour les « bad boys ». Regardant trop de dramas, elles s'imaginaient toujours qu'elles pourraient être _la_ fille qui les ferait changer. Et puis, en dehors de ça, il devait également avouer qu'Eunhyuk n'était pas mal. Il avait un regard profond et des lèvres pleines. Sa mâchoire était bien formée, et malgré le fait qu'il ne souriait pas, il avait un beau visage. Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec la noirceur de son regard, mais s'accordaient parfaitement à sa peau laiteuse, et DongHae se surprit à s'imaginer y passer la main. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser cette idée et reporta son attention sur RyeoWook.

 _\- Qui est Yesung ? Ils n'étaient que deux en plus de Shindong ce midi,_ expliqua DongHae.

 _\- Il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Il ne vient jamais les jours de rentrées._

 _\- Toutes les rentrées ?_

 _\- Oui. A chaque fin de vacances, quand les cours reprennent, tu peux espérer tant que tu veux, tu es sûr de ne pas pourvoir apercevoir Yesung le premier jour._

 _\- C'est bizarre.._

 _\- Oui.. Mais il est là le deuxième.._

DongHae opina du chef et finit son verre. Ils restèrent un moment à discuter jusqu'à ce que RyeoWook soit obligé de rentrer chez lui parce qu'il commençait déjà à se faire tard. DongHae le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui dit au revoir en lui offrant une accolade que RyeoWook lui rendit. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon, attrapa les deux verres et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire un vrai repas, alors il se prépara simplement des nouilles instantanées puis fit la vaisselle et alla directement faire les quelques devoirs que Mr. Jung leur avait déjà donné.

Ce soir là il se coucha tôt, fatigué par la reprise des cours. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé à midi et n'arrivait pas à se sortir Eunhyuk de la tête. Il pensait une fois de plus au regard plein de souffrance qu'il avait posé sur lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait voir ces yeux pétiller. Il voulait le voir sourire aussi. Il était déjà magnifique quand il affichait une expression coléreuse, dégoûtée ou même encore neutre, alors il s'imaginait facilement à quel point il pourrait être beau s'il souriait.

Il secoua la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait pensé autant à quelqu'un, et surtout pas un garçon. Mais voilà, Eunhyuk l'avait troublé, et son visage hantait ses pensées. Il voulait le revoir, même si le blond le lui avait plutôt déconseillé. Il avait envie de le connaître. Il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais lui, qui d'ordinaire était quelqu'un de réfléchit, ressentait le besoin de savoir ce qu'Eunhyuk cachait. Plus tard, il s'endormit sur ces pensées qui le ramenaient toujours au visage du blond.

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que DongHae avait repris les cours, et il devait avouer que son nouveau lycée lui plaisait vraiment. Son professeur était quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil et calme. Il criait rarement et transmettait vraiment aux élèves, l'envie de travailler. Mais ce que DongHae préférait par-dessus tout était le fait de pouvoir de nouveau être avec RyeoWook tous les jours. Il pouvait enfin profiter de la présence de son ami dès qu'il en avait besoin, et si ce n'était pas RyeoWook, il savait désormais qu'il pouvait compter sur Kangin, avec qui il s'était rapproché durant les cours. Même si ça ne faisait qu'une petite semaine qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de points communs et Kangin était reconnaissant envers DongHae d'avoir rendu un véritable sourire à RyeoWook. DongHae cru un instant que Kangin ressentait quelque chose pour son Wookie mais celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il le voyait surtout comme un petit frère. RyeoWook était quelqu'un de frêle et Kangin ressentait le besoin de le protéger quand il pensait que lui-même n'était pas capable de le faire tout seul.

Il s'était également pas mal rapproché avec SungMin et Kyuhyun, pas autant qu'avec Kangin bien évidemment, puisqu'il ne les voyait qu'aux pauses, mais il les aimait beaucoup, et il adorait par-dessous tout leur complicité. Ils étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre et ça se voyait. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et ça se ressentait. Une seule chose venait entacher le tableau de sa semaine presque parfaite. Il n'avait pas revu Eunhyuk. Depuis le lundi de la rentrée, Eunhyuk n'avait pas mis un pied au lycée. DongHae se posait des questions, et il s'inquiétait, beaucoup. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et il ne le saurait pas, puisqu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Ou du moins, lui n'était rien pour Eunhyuk. Il y avait pensé toute la semaine et avait même voulu aller poser la question aux amis du blond mais il s'était vite ressaisit. Leur demander ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il irait leur dire ? Ils ne leur répondraient sûrement pas, et ils auraient raison, ça ne le regardait pas.

Le mardi qui suivait, il avait enfin pu mettre un visage sur Yesung. Comme RyeoWook le lui avait dit, c'était un garçon sombre qui ne semblait pas beaucoup parler. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond et une aura à faire pâlir n'importe qui. RyeoWook lui avait un peu plus parlé de lui. Il avait donc apprit que lui aussi vivait seul, dans un appartement pas très loin du lycée. Il savait aussi que Yesung n'était pas son vrai prénom, et qu'il s'appelait en fait Kim Jong Woon. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, il n'avait ni frères ni sœurs et vivait seul à Séoul. RyeoWook connaissait même la date d'anniversaire du brun et DongHae se demandait comment il avait pu obtenir toutes ces informations sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais ne le questionna pas plus à ce sujet.

Il voyait Shindong en classe tous les jours, mais il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, il était quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique et qui riait beaucoup. Il avait également pu différencier Heechul de Leeteuk, et il avait étonné de voir que ces trois garçons avaient l'air plein de vie et toujours de bonne humeur, contrairement aux deux autres.

En réfléchissant à sa semaine, DongHae se préparait pour la soirée à venir. En effet, le brun et son groupe d'amis avaient décidé de sortir fêter son arrivée ce samedi soir. Il s'habilla donc, il aimait prendre soin de lui et quand il sortait, il aimait plaire, alors il mit tous ses atouts en avant. Un jean sombre lui moulait parfaitement les jambes et les fesses, un t-shirt noir mettait son torse en valeur et il avait ajouté une veste en simili cuir rouge pour parfaire le tout. Quelques bracelets habillaient ses avants bras et il ajusterait sa tenue d'une paire de baskets, noires également. Il souligna son regard d'un trait d'eyeliner et, au lieu de laisser ses cheveux parfaitement lisses comme à son habitude, il leur donna un petit effet ondulé en les laissant tomber négligemment sur son front.

Il entendit son portable sonner dans sa chambre. Il y alla, et lit le message qui lui apprit que RyeoWook et les trois autres l'attendaient en bas de l'immeuble. Il répondit rapidement puis rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Il enfila ses baskets, éteignit la lumière et sortit enfin de son appartement. Il retrouva rapidement ses amis en bas de son immeuble et ils se dirigèrent tous vers une boîte où les garçons avaient déjà été quelques fois. Ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge pour y entrer mais personne ne vérifiait jamais les cartes à l'entrée alors ils en profitaient. Ils n'y allaient pas souvent, seulement pour quelques occasions, et celle-ci en était une.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, DongHae se sentit tout excité, il allait pouvoir danser. Il adorait ça et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion. Ils entrèrent facilement et se dirigèrent de suite à une table un peu reculée. Kangin se chargea d'aller chercher des boissons tandis que les autres commencèrent à discuter. La soirée se passait bien, ils s'amusaient et se détendaient. Ca leur faisait du bien d'un peu lâcher prise de toute la pression du lycée. Même s'ils n'avaient reprit que depuis une semaine, on les bassinait déjà sur les examens, et ils pouvaient facilement sentir que cette année serait fatidique.

Kyuhyun et SungMin avaient bu mais se contrôlaient encore relativement bien. Kangin était déjà un peu plus amoché. Il riait et s'amusait à embêter ses amis. Il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais l'alcool le rendait quelque peu euphorique. RyeoWook avait bu un verre et s'était arrêté là, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool et détestait ne pas se sentir maître de lui-même. DongHae lui ne buvait pas. Il voulait se rappeler de cette soirée aussi longtemps que possible, et l'alcool aurait rendu la tâche plus difficile.

Au bout de quelques temps, il se leva et rejoignit la piste de danse après avoir prévenu ses amis. Il se déhanchait et se sentait enfin mieux. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée. Danser était sa passion, et il n'avait pas pu la pratiquer depuis son déménagement. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de la danse, il était là, et ça lui suffisait. Il bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique et ne faisait pas attention à qui pouvait être autour de lui. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde dans ces moments là, et il ne s'en formalisait plus. Une fille s'approcha et commença à se déhancher contre lui. D'ordinaire il aurait sourit et aurait accompagné sa partenaire, mais là il n'en avait pas envie. La fille était plutôt jolie et bien faite, mais étonnement, elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait s'en aller mais elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et se colla un peu plus contre son torse. Il essayait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas, mais la musique était trop forte et elle prit sa bouche près de son oreille comme une invitation. Elle se retourna vers lui et approcha ses lèvres de celles du brun. Il allait reculer quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet et le tirer en arrière.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Et tes lèvres m'appelaient

• Chapitre 3

* * *

Elle se retourna vers lui et approcha ses lèvres de celles du brun. Il allait reculer quand il sentit une main agripper son poignet et le tirer en arrière.

DongHae tourna la tête et essaya de distinguer le visage de la personne qui lui enserrait le poignet. Il faisait trop sombre et malgré les spots il n'arrivait pas à voir grand-chose. De plus la personne restait de dos et ne semblait pas vouloir se retourner. DongHae tirait sur son bras afin de se libérer mais la main se resserra autour de son poignet. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir au bout duquel il y avait une porte. L'autre l'ouvrit et tira brusquement sur le bras de DongHae. Il sentit un vent frais s'abattre sur son visage. Il était dehors et pouvait entendre le son saccadé de la musique. Il faisait noir, DongHae n'y voyait pratiquement pas. Il se retourna et plissa légèrement les yeux afin de mieux voir qui l'avait amené ici. Un poing vint s'abattre sur son visage, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, un bras en travers du cou et une voix rauque atteignit ses oreilles.

 _\- Pour qui tu te prends espèce de petit merdeux ? Tu vas regretter d'avoir toucher à ma copine_

DongHae allait répondre mais le bras s'appuya un peu plus contre sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il voyait devant lui cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et il se demandait comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Décidemment, depuis son arrivée, les gens aimaient s'en prendre à lui, l'air de la ville peut-être. A Séoul les gens étaient beaucoup plus agités. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de reprendre un peu d'air. Sa respiration se faisait difficile au fur et à mesure que l'autre forçait sur son bras. DongHae essayait de le repousser mais l'autre avait beaucoup plus de force, et bien que le corps de DongHae soit bien fait, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'homme. De plus son manque de souffle lui faisait perdre ses forces. Il commençait à paniquer et à réfléchir à une vitesse folle, puis dans un élan, il donna un coup de genou bien placé. Son agresseur lança un juron et lâcha DongHae. Lui, posa ses mains sur sa gorge et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

Il devait s'en aller d'ici s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre revienne à la charge, il le savait mais ses jambes avaient du mal à capter l'information. Il se retourna et avança jusqu'à la porte mais l'autre fut plus rapide. Il le fit se retourner et asséna à DongHae un violent coup de poing en plein visage. Le brun s'écroula sous la force de l'attaque. L'autre s'approcha de nouveau et l'attrapa par le col. Il leva le poing. DongHae ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait arriver et ne voulait pas voir ça. Il essayait cependant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme mais l'autre tenait bon. DongHae attendait avec appréhension le moment où le poing viendrait à nouveau frapper son visage mais ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit cette voix qu'il rêvait de réentendre depuis maintenant six jours.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça._

 _\- Vas te faire foutre, ça ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Lâche-le._

 _\- Dégages où je te réserve le même sort !_

Eunhyuk lâcha un petit rire moqueur. Il n'était pas amusé, et à travers son rire DongHae put une nouvelle fois entendre la confiance inébranlable que le blond avait en lui-même. Eunhyuk leva de nouveau son regard vers l'inconnu et lui répondit d'une voix pleine de défis.

 _\- Je t'attends._

 _\- Je t'aurais prévenu !_

L'autre donna un nouveau coup de poing en plein ventre à DongHae qui s'écrasa contre le sol sans aucune délicatesse puis se redressa. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le blond et fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing mais Eunhyuk était plus rapide et l'esquiva sans mal. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et lui retourna le bras avant le bloquer dans son dos. L'autre ne pouvait plus bouger sans ressentir une douleur effroyable à l'épaule et lâcha un cri. Eunhyuk avait l'avantage.

 _\- Si tu veux te battre, alors bats-toi comme un homme_

Il le relâcha et l'autre se retourna, la lueur de colère dans son regard s'était amplifiée à la remarque du plus jeune, et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il se jeta sur Eunhyuk mais celui-ci avait anticipé son geste et l'évita facilement. Le plus vieux des deux essayait sans relâche d'asséner un coup de poing à Eunhyuk mais ne le toucha pas une seule fois. Tandis que l'autre réussit à lui faire subir quelques coups bien placés. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond en avait déjà marre de s'amuser, il flanqua un énorme coup dans le ventre de son adversaire et quand l'autre se pencha sous la douleur, il l'acheva d'un coup de genou. Il s'écroula par terre aussi tôt et Eunhyuk remit en place ses vêtements. DongHae n'en revenait pas. Eunhyuk avait prit sa défense et s'était battu pour lui. Il voulut se redresser mais sa douleur l'en empêcha. Il vit Eunhyuk se rapprocher de lui et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur. DongHae sourit du mieux qu'il put. Il sentait son visage le lancer et du sang coulait de son arcade. Eunhyuk approcha sa main de son visage et le souffle de DongHae se coupa. Puis l'attrapant par les cheveux, il lui releva la tête et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prévenu qu'il valait mieux pour toi que je ne te revois pas ?_

DongHae ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eunhyuk l'avait prévenu c'est vrai, mais DongHae avait de toute façon envie de le revoir. Alors malgré les risques, il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter, et avait été déçu quand il avait vu que le blond n'était pas là. Il lança un regard vers Eunhyuk qui lui fit tourner la tête en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux. Il laissa glisser ses yeux le long du profil de DongHae. Sa lèvre était légèrement entrouverte et un léger filet de sang s'en échappait. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de sa joue jusqu'à sa pommette qui commençait déjà à changer de couleur. Elle était pleine de sang elle aussi, celui qui coulait de son arcade. Eunhyuk fit glisser son pouce sur la lèvre de DongHae pour enlever le peu de sang qui coulait. DongHae grimaça sous la douleur et osa lancer un regard vers le blond.

 _\- ..Pourquoi tu m'as aidé si tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

Eunhyuk encra ses prunelles sombres dans celles de DongHae et parut hésiter quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Si quelqu'un doit te toucher, c'est moi._

DongHae écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut couper par l'arrivée de RyeoWook qui se précipita sur lui sans même jeter un regard à Eunhyuk.

 _\- DongHae ! Oh mon dieu.._

Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains et l'examinait sous tous les angles.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu en as partout.. Ca va ? Dis moi que ça va..Viens, on va rentrer !_

 _\- Non Wook.. C'est pas la peine.. Moi je vais rentrer, reste ici et amuse toi.._

 _\- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer tout seul dans cet état !_

 _\- RyeoWook, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre._

 _\- C'est hors de question ! Tu as vu ce qu'on t'a fait !_

 _\- Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi, je ne veux pas te gâcher la soirée.._

 _\- C'est celui qui t'a fait ça qui l'a gâché !_

RyeoWook se redressa et tourna la tête vers Eunhyuk.

 _-_ _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!_

 _\- RyeoWook, laisse le.._

 _\- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles Hae ! Ce malade t'a frappé sans aucune raison et tu crois que je vais le laisser ?!_

DongHae était assez surprit de la réaction de son ami. RyeoWook venait de s'en prendre à Eunhyuk. Lui qui avait intimé à DongHae de ne pas s'approcher de lui et de faire attention, il était en train de faire tout le contraire. Eunhyuk laissa un nouveau rire moqueur s'échapper de sa bouche et regarda RyeoWook avec mépris.

 _\- Wook !_ S'exclama DongHae.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu as mal ?_ S'inquiéta RyeoWook.

 _\- Eunhyuk est celui qui m'a aidé.._

 _\- Qu..quoi ?_

 _\- Une fille m'a dragué pendant que je dansais et son copain n'a pas apprécié. Eunhyuk m'a défendu.._

RyeoWook tourna son regard plein d'incompréhension vers le blond qui afficha un air satisfait. Il se pencha soudainement en avant, Eunhyuk le regarda d'un air surpris.

 _\- Merci de l'avoir aidé ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû tirer de conclusions hâtives !_

 _\- En effet,_ l'enfonça Eunhyuk.

 _\- Je te remercie, sans toi il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire, heureusement que tu/_

 _\- RyeoWook, c'est à moi de le remercier, tu ne crois pas ?_

Il tourna la tête vers DongHae et après lui avoir lancé un regard gêné, il se redressa. DongHae regarda Eunhyuk et le remercia d'un petit signe de tête.

 _\- Si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais.._

Eunhyuk le regarda le visage neutre. DongHae attendait qu'il réponde mais le blond n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils entendirent soudain des pas et Yesung arriva derrière Eunhyuk.

 _\- Un problème ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Aucun,_ répondit Eunhyuk.

 _\- Ca fait un moment que tu es parti._

 _\- Je sais_

Yesung observa quelques instants DongHae puis questionna Eunhyuk du regard. Ils se fixèrent un moment comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre puis Eunhyuk se tourna de nouveau vers DongHae.

 _\- Tu peux te lever tout seul ?_

 _\- Oh..heu, oui bien sûr !_

DongHae posa sa main face contre terre et poussa dessus pour se redresser mais retomba aussitôt en lâchant un petit cri de douleur. RyeoWook s'empressa de lui demander où il avait mal tandis qu'Eunhyuk soupirait. DongHae tourna le regard vers lui. Le blond s'approcha, attrapa le bras de DongHae et le passa par-dessus ses épaules avant de passer son propre bras autour de la taille du brun. DongHae se sentit rougir et remerciât intérieurement le ciel d'être aussi sombre. Eunhyuk l'aida à se relever et lança un regard à RyeoWook.

 _\- Merci.. Je vais m'occuper de lui.._ murmura RyeoWook.

 _\- Kangin, Kyuhyun et SungMin sont là ?_ Le questionna Eunhyuk.

 _\- Heu..ou..oui.. p..pourquoi ?_ Bégaya RyeoWook tandis que DongHae ouvrit de grands yeux, surprit par le fait qu'Eunhyuk connaisse les noms de ses amis.

 _\- Reste avec eux, je vais le ramener._

 _\- P..Pardon ? Tu..Tu vas quoi ?_ DongHae faillit presque s'étouffer.

 _\- Ce..c'est pas la peine, je vais le raccompagner chez lui et ensuite je rentrerai.._

 _\- Je peux aussi rentrer tout seul.._ marmonna DongHae.

Eunhyuk n'écoutait pas DongHae et répondit seulement à RyeoWook en lui lançant un regard qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

 _\- D..D'accord.._ Accepta RyeoWook.

 _\- Mais.._ Objecta DongHae.

Eunhyuk lui lança un regard noir et se tourna de nouveau vers Yesung. Ils eurent de nouveau cette conversation silencieuse, se fixant sans un bruit puis Yesung tourna le regard vers RyeoWook. Celui-ci regarda ailleurs, et DongHae le remarqua rapidement. Il crut enfin comprendre. RyeoWook savait beaucoup trop de choses sur Yesung pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Et il semblait maintenant gêné d'être observé par lui. Il fixa quelques secondes son ami d'enfance qui lui jeta un petit regard suppliant. Il avait comprit que DongHae avait deviné. Yesung lui plaisait. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de garçons que RyeoWook aimait d'ordinaire. D'habitude il préférait ceux qui étaient souriants et de bonne humeur. Ceux qui le faisaient rire et avec qui il se sentait en sécurité. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que DongHae s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre Kangin et lui. Mais Yesung ? Non, vraiment, il n'y aurait jamais pensé. De plus, RyeoWook lui-même le lui avait dit, il n'avait entendu qu'une fois sa voix en presque deux ans. Ce soir était donc la deuxième fois. Alors comment Yesung pouvait-il lui plaire ? DongHae fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Eunhyuk qui avait parlé.

 _\- Yesung, tu le raccompagnes ?_

 _\- Pas de problème._

Le raccompagner ? Mais raccompagner qui ? Eunhyuk avait pourtant dit que c'était lui qui ramènerait DongHae, alors pourquoi il disait ça à Yesung ? Il lança un regard plein d'incompréhension à RyeoWook qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Yesung s'approcha d'eux, et dépassa DongHae et Eunhyuk jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de RyeoWook. Celui osa lancer un regard dans sa direction avant de détourner la tête. Yesung le fixait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. DongHae le regarda et se demanda si Yesung était le genre de garçon à pouvoir protéger RyeoWook. Faudrait-il déjà qu'ils s'adressent la parole, or RyeoWook évitait le regard de Yesung.

Eunhyuk resserra son bras autour de la taille de DongHae et attrapa la main sur son épaule afin de mieux le soutenir. Il lança un dernier regard à Yesung et commença à avancer laissant à peine le temps à RyeoWook de lancer un _« Appelle moi dès que tu arrives ! »_ derrière eux. DongHae n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Eunhyuk ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la rue, où il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui demander de quel côté il habitait. DongHae lui indiqua le chemin et Eunhyuk se remit en route le soutenant toujours du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ne serrait ni trop, ni trop peu, il faisait attention, et DongHae sourit à cette idée. Eunhyuk ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Peut-être même qu'il ne le détestait pas ?

Il repensa à la réponse du blond quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi l'avoir défendu. « _Si quelqu'un doit te toucher, c'est moi._ » Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire du mal ? Ou bien justement l'inverse, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher, tout court. DongHae se posait des questions, mais quelque soit la raison, il pensa que ça voulait dire qu'Eunhyuk ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir une influence sur lui. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à DongHae. Ca prouvait bien qu'il était spécial pour lui non ? Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas, alors DongHae ne devait pas se faire de pareilles idées. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à la pensée qu'Eunhyuk veuille faire de lui sa « propriété ». Bien qu'il aurait plutôt dû s'en offusquer. DongHae était un humain, un être vivant, un homme. Il n'était la propriété de personne et il ne le serait jamais. Mais au contraire, il était heureux de se savoir spécial aux yeux du blond.

Il pensa à la situation et lança un regard vers Eunhyuk. Son parfum enivrait ses narines. Il sentait merveilleusement bon. Son odeur était sucrée et douce. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son profil, qu'il avait parfait. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur les quelques mèches de cheveux qui venaient caresser son front et l'extrémité de ses cils. DongHae se mit à rougir quand il s'imagina les enrouler légèrement autour de son doigt. Il n'était pas censé s'imaginer ce genre de chose. Pas avec un garçon. Pas avec Eunhyuk. Il laissa ses yeux se balader de nouveau. Il regarda d'abord les cils fins du blond puis descendit sur ses prunelles sombres qui étaient parfaitement soulignées d'un trait d'eyeliner. Celles dans lesquelles il avait pu lire un tas de chose. Celles dans lesquelles il voulait faire disparaître la souffrance et la remplacer par un bonheur et un bien être profond.

Ses yeux se laissèrent guider par la courbe de son nez, et DongHae sourit. Puis ils descendirent le long de sa mâchoire. Elle appelait à être embrasser. Elle était tellement bien marquée. L'idée d'y déposer des baisers ne devait pas être quelque chose que lui seul avait eu envie de faire en l'apercevant. DongHae se demanda combien de personne avait pu poser leurs lèvres à cet endroit et pesta intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres aient ce privilège. Même si lui-même ne l'avait pas et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard sur ce qu'Eunhyuk faisait et qui il fréquentait, il ne voulait pas. Il se claqua le visage mentalement. Il n'avait pas à penser à ça, il n'avait pas à s'imaginer des choses pareilles, et surtout, il s'en fichait de ce qu'Eunhyuk pouvait faire, il ne le connaissait pas ! Et il n'était pas jaloux ! Non, pas du tout.. N'est-ce pas ?.. Il ramena de nouveau les yeux vers le visage du blond et son regard tomba enfin sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses. Elles avaient l'air douces, pensa DongHae. Sa bouche était entrouverte et DongHae pu apercevoir ses dents blanches. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation quand le blond lui posa une question.

 _\- C'est ici ?_

DongHae prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, encore en train de penser à ce qu'il venait d'imaginer. Puis il tourna la tête vers l'immeuble et répondit un petit « oui » presque inaudible. Eunhyuk reprit son chemin et se dirigea jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il arriva rapidement et ils y entrèrent. Il demanda à DongHae à quel étage était son appartement et appuya ensuite sur le bouton du deuxième. DongHae était appuyé contre la paroi gauche de l'ascenseur tandis qu'Eunhyuk était contre celle à l'opposée.

Le brun laissa son regard glisser le long du corps d'Eunhyuk et remarqua soudainement sa tenue. Elle le mettait parfaitement en valeur et le rendait encore plus beau. Son jean blanc enserrait ses fines jambes. Il était déchiré sur le devant et DongHae laissa son regard s'y perdre quelques secondes. Il portait avec ça des baskets montantes noires, et par-dessus son jean, tombait un t-shirt noir qui lui moulait le torse juste comme il le fallait. Une veste en simili cuir noir dont le col et les épaules étaient ornés de paillettes venait s'ajouter à sa tenue. Sa tenue n'était pas extravagante, mais elle lui allait parfaitement, et DongHae eu du mal à détacher son regard de lui.

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur le sortit de ses pensées et il se redressa difficilement. Eunhyuk vint l'aider et ils sortirent. DongHae lui indiqua lequel était son appartement et essaya d'attraper ses clefs. Eunhyuk soupira en le voyant faire et glissa sa main dans la poche du brun. DongHae rougit à ce contact. Sentir sa main contre sa cuisse le gênait, mais il devait avouer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Eunhyuk attrapa les clefs, les donna à DongHae et attendit patiemment que celui-ci ouvre la porte. Une fois fait, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement et enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Eunhyuk accompagna DongHae jusqu'au canapé et celui-ci s'installa, soupirant de bien-être. Ca lui faisait du bien de se poser. Son ventre lui faisait mal et une douleur lui tiraillait la tempe.

 _\- Ta salle de bain ?_

DongHae la lui indiqua sans même se demander pourquoi Eunhyuk la cherchait puis ferma les yeux. Il respira profondément, bien que ça lui fasse mal. Il resta comme ça jusqu'au retour d'Eunhyuk. Celui-ci s'asseyait sur la table en verre de DongHae et lui ordonna de se redresser. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et se redressa face à lui. Eunhyuk était allé chercher une trousse de soins. DongHae s'étonna. Il allait le soigner ? Vraiment ? Il se retint de sourire et observa son vis-à-vis prendre quelques cotons et du produit désinfectant. Il était content. Eunhyuk l'avait d'abord aidé, et maintenant, il allait le soigner.

La main du blond s'approcha de son visage et deux doigts attrapèrent son menton, sans délicatesse. Il commença par nettoyer sa joue, pour voir où était vraiment située sa blessure. Puis une fois fait, il prit un nouveau coton, l'imbiba de produit et tournant la tête de DongHae sur le côté, il désinfecta la plaie. DongHae grimaça. Le produit piquait. Et même si ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui le lançait déjà, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Eunhyuk prit son temps et lâcha le visage de DongHae pour prendre un nouveau coton. Le brun le regardait patiemment faire, il avait envie qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il aimait ça, se sentir quelqu'un pour Eunhyuk.

Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers DongHae et entreprit de désinfecter sa lèvre. Il posa son pouce sur menton et rapprocha le visage de DongHae de lui puis il commença à soigner la petite plaie. DongHae observait son visage avec attention. Ses lèvres étaient à nouveau entrouvertes, et il n'aurait eut qu'à s'approcher un peu pour pouvoir les sentir contre les siennes. Soudain, le pouce du blond glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, DongHae rougit tandis qu'Eunhyuk afficha un petit air satisfait avant de reprendre ses soins. Quand il eut finit, il se leva et regarda DongHae.

 _\- Bon, je vais y aller._

Quoi ? Non, pas déjà ! Il ne pouvait pas, DongHae avait encore besoin de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à marcher correctement, alors comment pourrait il rester seul ? Et puis, il voulait rester avec lui, encore un peu. Il avait attendu de le revoir toute la semaine, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir au bout d'à peine une heure. Il ne voulait pas.

 _\- Non, reste encore un peu_ !

Eunhyuk l'interrogea du regard.

 _\- Je.. Je vais t'offrir un verre.. pour te remercier.. Et puis.. Il est tard.. Comment tu vas rentrer chez toi ?.._

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas indirectement en train de lui demander de passer la nuit ici ? DongHae s'offusqua contre lui-même et lança un petit regard au blond.

 _\- Très bien_. Eunhyuk se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tourna la tête vers DongHae. _Offre-moi un verre. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu ais ce dont j'ai envie._

DongHae lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'essayer de se relever. Eunhyuk le regardait se débattre avec son propre corps et ça l'amusait. Mais DongHae allait se faire mal. Il soupira à nouveau et se leva.

 _\- Reste.._ Il le suppliait presque.

Eunhyuk le regarda quelques instants puis attrapa un des coussins qui trainait sur le canapé. Il l'installa contre l'accoudoir, attrapa DongHae par les épaules et l'obligea à s'installer contre l'oreiller. DongHae rougit une nouvelle fois et Eunhyuk le regarda dans les yeux. Le brun crut rêver. Il prenait tellement soin de lui qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait être réel. Mais si c'était un rêve il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était bien trop content d'être ici. Eunhyuk se redressa et partit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et pu entendre DongHae prononcer quelques mots.

 _\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose.._

En effet, le brun n'avait qu'une brique de jus d'orange et une brique de lait à la fraise. Eunhyuk afficha un petit sourire. DongHae et lui avait donc un point commun. Il attrapa la brique de lait et fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un verre. Une fois trouvé, il se servit et revint s'asseoir aux côtés du brun. DongHae écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il vit Eunhyuk revenir. Un garçon comme lui qui buvait du lait à la fraise ? C'était quelque peu atypique et même légèrement paradoxal. Il jouait les gros durs, menaçait et pouvait mettre un homme à terre en moins de dix minutes, mais il buvait du lait à la fraise.

 _\- Tu vis tout seul ?_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Eunhyuk s'intéressait à lui. Il s'intéressait à sa vie ! DongHae sourit et lui expliqua en quelques mots.

 _\- Donc en fait tu es venu pour RyeoWook ?_

 _\- En quelques sortes oui,_ il sourit.

Eunhyuk but une gorgée et, gardant les yeux fixés sur la télé posa une nouvelle question à DongHae.

 _\- Vous êtes ensembles ?_

DongHae manqua de s'étouffer. C'était quoi cette question ? Ils se connaissaient à peine, qui poserait ce genre de question à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? C'était personnel, et de plus, comment Eunhyuk pouvait-il s'imaginer que DongHae sortait avec RyeoWook ? Jamais DongHae n'avait pensé à Wook de cette façon, ni à aucun autre garçon d'ailleurs. Et puis, lui, aimer les hommes ? Il n'y avait réfléchit qu'une fois, lorsque RyeoWook lui avait avoué son homosexualité, et la conclusion n'avait rien de positive. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait eut qu'une seule copine et que ça n'avait pas duré, mais pour lui c'était simplement la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, pas la preuve que DongHae pouvait aimer un homme. Et puis, aucun homme ne l'avait jamais attiré. Aucun, personne.. Jusqu'à Eunhyuk. Il se devait d'être honnête envers lui-même. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Et pas de la façon dont on pense à un ami qui nous manque. D'ailleurs ils n'étaient même pas amis. D'ailleurs.. Ils n'étaient rien. Et c'est ce qui désolait DongHae. Il voulait être quelqu'un pour Eunhyuk, il voulait qu'Eunhyuk le remarque. Et il réalisa enfin.

C'était pour ça qu'il se sentait si bien ce soir. Malgré le fait qu'il ait mal au crâne, qu'il ait du mal à bouger à cause de ce coup de poing dans le ventre. Malgré tout ça, il se sentait bien. Il était avec Eunhyuk, et Eunhyuk prenait soin de lui. Il s'occupait de lui. Il l'avait défendu, il s'était..Inquiété pour lui ? DongHae releva les yeux vers le blond. Il lui plaisait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais c'était le cas, il le comprenait enfin. Il lui avait plu dès le premier regard. Dès qu'il était entré dans la classe pendant sa présentation. Il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont Eunhyuk avait agit, mais il avait de suite remarqué qu'il était différent. Et quand il était allé se rasseoir, son regard n'avait pas pu quitter le blond une seule seconde. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas pouvait lui faire autant d'effet, mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Il lui plaisait, il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

 _\- Vous avez l'air proche._

 _\- RyeoWook est mon plus vieil ami. On se connait depuis qu'on a 7 ans.. Il est comme un frère pour moi._

Eunhyuk tourna enfin la tête vers DongHae, pour le plus grand plaisir du brun. Il pouvait enfin admirer à loisir le visage du garçon. Le blond l'observait sans répondre. DongHae avait l'impression que l'autre cherchait à lire dans ses pensées, et qu'avec la conviction qu'il semblait y mettre, il finirait par y arriver. Mais il ne devait pas. S'il apprenait qu'il plaisait à DongHae, alors comment régirait-il ? Il le prendrait probablement pour un fou.

DongHae encra ses yeux au fond de ceux d'Eunhyuk et vit de nouveau cette souffrance qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir. Il sentit un mal être lui enserrer le cœur. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui aussi fort que possible et lui promettre que tout irait bien, lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et que la douleur disparaitrait. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi l'autre avait si mal, il était sûr de pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux, il fallait qu'il le puisse.

Eunhyuk tendit son verre à DongHae qui le questionna du regard. Il lui fit signe de boire, et DongHae comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une suggestion. Il attrapa le verre, ses doigts frôlant légèrement ceux du blond. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourut le corps et une agréable sensation vint élire domicile dans son cœur. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres. S'il les posait au bon endroit, c'était comme un baiser indirect. C'était ridicule comme réflexion, il avait l'impression d'être une gamine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher discrètement la marque des lèvres sur le verre.

Eunhyuk lui fit signe de boire d'un coup de tête et DongHae obéit. Le blond le fixait et attendit qu'il finisse complètement le verre avant de le reprendre et de le poser sur la table, à côté des cotons usagés et de la trousse de soins qui n'avaient toujours pas été rangés. Il se leva sous le regard de DongHae et vint l'aider à se redresser. DongHae le regardait toujours et se leva à son tour quand Eunhyuk passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Eunhyuk se pencha pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui du brun, puis le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. DongHae sentit son cœur accélérer sa cadence quand le blond fit glisser son regard vers sa bouche.

 _\- Tu es une vraie fille, DongHae._

Le cœur de DongHae fit un bond. Il avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois, et il avait fait attention de bien détacher les deux syllabes qui le composait. Le prénom de DongHae dans la bouche d'Eunhyuk sonnait tellement mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Il voulait l'entendre encore une fois. Il voulait qu'il prononce encore son prénom. C'était comme une mélodie aux oreilles du brun, le genre de mélodie que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de passer en boucle.

DongHae le questionna cependant du regard, une fille ? Pourquoi ?.. Oh mon dieu.. Avait-il déjà comprit ? DongHae avait mit une semaine entière pour enfin trouver la réponse, et Eunhyuk l'aurait découvert en moins d'une heure ? Le brun se gifla mentalement, il n'avait pas été assez discret, il l'avait fixé beaucoup trop longtemps, et Eunhyuk avait dû le remarquer. C'était obligatoirement pour ça qu'Eunhyuk disait une chose pareille, pour quoi d'autre sinon ?

 _\- Tu as du lait partout._

Du lait ? C'était ça, la raison ? DongHae fut soulagé, Eunhyuk ne l'avait pas comprit, il n'avait rien découvert, rien ne changerait. Du moins, s'il y avait quelque chose à changer. Il leva la main pour s'essuyer la bouche mais Eunhyuk la lui attrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne ses lèvres. DongHae lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il vit le blond s'approcher encore un peu. DongHae se mit à rougir et se félicita de n'avoir pas ouvert les volets ce matin là. La lueur de la lune ne passait que légèrement à travers, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir le visage d'Eunhyuk, mais pas suffisamment pour que celui-ci puisse le surprendre en train de rougir de la sorte, comme.. Une fille.

Il ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il espérait également. Il le voulait tellement fort. Il avait envie de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres. Il voulait y goûter, savoir quelle saveur elles pouvaient avoir. Mais à la place, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide passer sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. La langue d'Eunhyuk continuait son chemin et enlevait peu à peu toutes traces de lait à la fraise qu'elle pouvait encore trouver. DongHae crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait bouger. Le repousser ou au contraire l'attirer vers lui ? Il ne savait pas si Eunhyuk était dans son état normal, peut-être avait-il bu ? Peut-être qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Sa main était toujours prisonnière des doigts du blond, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la retirer. Il ne bougea pas, paralysé par la peur de faire quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à Eunhyuk. Celui-ci récupéra sa langue quelques secondes plus tard et fixa DongHae.

 _\- Voilà qui est mieux._

 _._


End file.
